helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago
from album Ai no Dai 6 Kan' ---- '''Released' November 3, 2004 Genre J-Pop Format CD Single, Single V Recorded 2004 Label Producer Tsunku ---- Morning Musume Singles Chronology ---- Previous: Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari 23rd Single (2004) Next: THE Manpower!!! 25th Single (2005) ]] Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago (涙が止まらない放課後; Tears That Won't Stop After School) is Morning Musume's 24th single. It was released on November 3, 2004. The single was released in both limited and regular editions; the limited coming with five photo cards. The single reached #4 on the Oricon charts and charted for seven weeks, selling 65,873 copies. "Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago" ranked as the #152 single for 2004. Tracklist CD #Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago #Nebou Desu. Date na no ni... (寝坊です。デートなのに...; I Slept in. Even Though I Have a Date...) #Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago (Instrumental) Limited Edition Single V Tracklist #Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago #Namda ga Tomaranai Houkago (Yureru Houkago Ver.) (涙が止まらない放課後 (ゆれる放課後 Ver.)) #Making of (メイキング映像) Featured Members *1st gen: Iida Kaori *2nd gen: Yaguchi Mari *4th gen: Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi *5th gen: Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa *6th gen: Fujimoto Miki, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina #*Arrangement: AKIRA TV Performances *2004.10.29 Music Station *2004.11.01 Hey! Hey! Hey! Music Champ *2004.11.11 Utaban *2004.11.12 Pop Jam *2004.11.17 Sokuho! Uta no Daijiten *2004.11.19 Music Fighter Concert Performances #Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago #*Morning Musume Concert Tour "The BEST of Japan Natsu ~ Aki '04" #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Haru ~Dai 6 Kan Hit Mankai!~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Natsu Aki "Baribari Kyoushitsu ~Koharu-chan Irasshai!~" - Konno Asami #*Hello Pro Party! 2006 ~Goto Maki Captain Kouen~ - Goto Maki, Tsuji Nozomi #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Aki ~Odore! Morning Curry~ - Yoshizawa Hitomi, Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Single Daizenshuu!!~ - Kamei Eri #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru Ultra Smart ~Niigaki Risa Mitsui Aika Graduation Special~ - Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon #*S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~ - Nakanishi Kana (as part of a medley) Song Information #Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago #*Lyrics & Music: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Suzuki Shunsuke #*Vocals: #**Konno Asami (main vocal) #**Yaguchi Mari, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Ishikawa Rika, Takahashi Ai, Fujimoto Miki (center vocals) #**Michishige Sayumi (minor vocals) #*Lyrics & Music: Tsunku Trivia *4th Generation member Yoshizawa Hitomi gives a comment about the single on Youtube. *This is the thirteenth single where Iida Kaori was leader of Morning Musume. *This was Morning Musume's lowest selling single until Osaka Koi no Uta. Videos File:モーニング娘。『涙が止まらない放課後』 (放課後 Ver.)|Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago (Yureru Houkago Ver.) File:『涙が止まらない放課後』解説！（吉澤ひとみ）|Yoshizawa Hitomi comment (2012) External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Lyrics: Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago, "Nebou desu. Date na no ni..." *Wikipedia: Japanese, English Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:1st Generation Singles In Category:2nd Generation Singles In Category:4th Generation Singles In Category:5th Generation Singles In Category:6th Generation Singles In Category:2004 Singles Category:2004 Releases Category:12 Members Line-Up Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:2004 DVDs Category:Single V Category:2004 Single Vs